A completion system is installed in a well to produce hydrocarbons (or other types of fluids) from reservoirs) adjacent the well, or to inject fluids into the reservoir(s). Sensors are typically installed in completion systems to measure various parameters, including temperature, pressure, and other well parameters that are useful for monitoring the status of the well and the fluids that are flowing in the well.
In some scenarios, presence of certain components in the completion system can make deployment of sensors difficult. One such example component is a packer used to seal around a portion of the completion system to isolate zones in the well. In many conventional systems, to allow for deployment of sensors past a sealing packer, a packer is provided with an axial port (which is a feedthrough port extending axially through the packer) to allow a communication line connected to the sensor to be passed through the packer. Typically, the communication line has to be spliced at the ported packer to allow the communication line to pass through the ported packer. However, an issue with splicing the communication line is that maintaining a hermetic seal would not be feasible since the communication line would have to be in separate segments to achieve the splicing. Also, performing splicing at the job site is time consuming and costly.
In other conventional configurations, instead of using ported packers, communication lines can be extended through a housing of a completion assembly on which the packer is mounted to avoid interference with the packer. However, such arrangements also add to the complexity and cost of the completion system.